


He Didn't See Me Creep (Down the Stairs to Have a Peak)

by Rai_Knightshade



Series: The Bradyverse [5]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_Knightshade/pseuds/Rai_Knightshade
Summary: In which Brady is highly offended by his own father and Mac and Jack have some 'splainin to do.
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: The Bradyverse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561579
Comments: 26
Kudos: 41





	1. I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus...

**Author's Note:**

> Is this trope overdone? Maybe. Am I gonna do it anyways? Oh absolutely, it's too funny not to.

Brayden Macgyver crept down the stairs of his house, very careful to be silent as a mouse like his Papa had taught him. He was on A Mission™ (and would like you to know that the ™ is Very Important™).

Brady was going to catch a glimpse of Santa Claus.

So far, so good; neither of his Daddies had stirred from their bedroom, and neither had Arista, a notoriously light sleeper. He just had to turn the corner at the bottom of the steps..... Wait!!!

Brady paused, back to the stairwell wall, as he heard voices in the other room. He could only pick out bits and pieces, but... It sounded like Daddy? But who was he talking to??? Cautiously, the boy turned his head so that one blue eye could peak around the corner.

His suspicions were correct, it was Daddy! And he was talking to SANTA!! They were leaned in close, placing presents under the tree together; there were a lot, so clearly Santa had needed the help to keep on schedule. Brady watched as the last present was placed under the tree and the two men stood up. Santa kept his back to the stairwell, while Daddy was partially facing it; he seemed to be entirely focused on Santa though, a sly smirk Brady had only ever seen directed at Papa on his face. Brady heard them talk a bit more but still couldn't quite understand what they were saying, their voices too soft to make out.

Then Daddy pointed at the ceiling.

Brady looked up when Santa did, and saw what Daddy must have pointing at: there was mistletoe hanging from a rafter, and it looked like it was right above Daddy and Santa. Brady was confused; what would Daddy and Santa need with mistletoe? He looked back down to see if he could find any answers in Daddy's face--but he couldn't see it!!

.

DADDY WAS KISSING SANTA CLAUS?!?!!!😱😱

Brady gasped in shock, and turned to quickly climb the stairs (still quietly cause Papa and Arista would still be sleeping--oh no!!! What would Papa think?!?!!). He bolted to his bedroom and shut his door, breathing heavily as he tried to decipher what he'd just seen. Why would Daddy kiss Santa Claus?!? He was happily married to Papa, Brady had made sure of that as his Flower Bearer, he shouldn't need to kiss anyone else, even Santa! 

Then Brady had a thought. What if... What if Daddy didn't actually love Papa anymore?!?! What if he was only pretending and would run off with Santa in the night!!! Daddy and Papa had argued just the day before, Brady had heard them; maybe they'd been arguing more than he knew, and weren't happily married at all!! 

Thoughts spiralling, Brady collapsed into his bed and fell into a fitful sleep, dreading having to face his Daddies in the morning.


	2. ...But Surprise! It Was Just Papa in Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mac and Jack big oofed and have to protect the kids' innocence while also explaining that Mac isn't cheating on his husband with Santa Claus. Oh the joys of being dads.

Angus Macgyver woke to the smell of cinnamon sugar and pastries baking. He sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes, glancing over at his phone to check the time.

He did a double take, his eyes widening, then leapt from the bed with a muttered curse. The clock read 9:35, December 25th. Mac was officially late for Christmas!

He put on a robe over his sleep pants (science themed, a present from Bozer some years previous) and shirt (Def Leppard but with a bizarre Christmas twist, he still didn't know how Jack had found it) and strode out into the hall, taking the stairs two at a time. Rounding the corner into the living room, he had a resounding 'Merry Christmas!' on his lips.... But no one was there.

Puzzled, Mac listened for sounds of his family elsewhere in the house, and finally heard the low chatter that could only be his husband and children. Walking more slowly now, he tiptoed over to the entranceway and peaked in, not wanting to interrupt a quiet moment.

Well. 

'Quiet' might have been a misstatement, as Arista was busy loudly regaling her elder father with a tale from a Christmas past from her seat at the kitchen bar. Jack, meanwhile, was listening with rapt attention to her story even as he expertly scrambled some eggs and stirred bacon in a frying pan; Bozer's cooking lessons had paid off, it seemed. Mac smiled softly at the scene, content to watch the two interact for a moment without him.

The pause ended when he realized there was a family member missing: where was Brady? Mac straightened, listening for his son but not hearing any trace of him across the house. Puzzled, he finally walked into the kitchen to make his presence known.

"....and so Papí never tried to make a Christmas ham again! We ate out or Mamá made Christmas Enchiladas every year after." Arista took a deep breath as she finished the story, a grin wide on her face. Jack smiled right back as he plated some eggs and bacon for her and set it down in front of her.

"Well then, we'll have to talk to Uncle Bozer 'bout making some Christmas Enchiladas, now won't we? I'm sure he won't mind them sharing the occasion with his Pastrami, do you?" Arista nodded enthusiastically, already digging into her breakfast. Jack glanced up to see his husband walking through the doorway and sent a blinding smile his way. "Hey you."

"Merry Christmas guys; sorry I'm late, why didn't you wake me?"

"Hi Daddy!  _ Feliz Navidad! _ I was gonna wake you up but Papa said you 'needed your beauty sleep' so we let you sleep in until breakfast was ready." Arista spoke rapidly through her mouthful of food, bringing her other father up to speed.

"Don't talk with your mouth full sweet pea," Jack chided softly, before turning back to Mac who gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "But that 'bout sums it up; we were gonna come get you when the monkey bread was ready, which should be coming out right about now, actually." Right on time, the oven timer dinged.

Mac backed away to let his husband finish his task, and sat behind the bar with his daughter. "Alright, well thank you for the extra sleep then, though I could have helped you-"

"NO." "NO DADDY."

Mac chuckled. "Ok, I walked into that one; no cooking for Daddy." He paused, then finally asked, "So... Have either of you seen Brady?"

Jack sat the pan onto the stove and turned back to his husband and daughter, a frown on his face. "No, haven't seen hide nor hair of him or heard a peep from his room. Was gonna send a rescue team if he didn't come down soon; 's not like him to not be an early riser, especially on Christmas."

"You think he's coming down with something?" Mac asked worriedly. Jack shrugged, staring at the stove pensively.

Arista piped up. "He seemed just fine last night, but when I went to his room to get him up he wouldn't answer." Her fathers shared a look, frowns deepening.

"Do you think we should--?" But before Mac could finish his thought, a door was heard slamming upstairs. Everyone turned to look towards the sound, then shared another look before the boy in question finally trodded through the doorway. He was moving slow, dragging his feet and slouching. He didn't look at anyone as he got up on the bar stool, just stared resolutely at the floor.

His parents' concern only grew. "Brady, buddy? Are you alright? You're lookin' a little down." Jack moved to stand next to the boy as he spoke, putting the back of his hand against Brady's forehead. "You don't feel any warmer than usual..."

"'M fine Papa, just tired." Brady's gaze stayed pointed at the floor.

Jack chuckled softly, trying to lighten the situation. "What, you stay up late watchin' for Santa?" But at the mention of the man in the red suit, Brady flinched and an angry look crossed his face. Mac and Jack shared an alarmed look, and Mac spoke for the first time in a while.

"Hey, did something happen last night Brady?"

That was apparently the last straw.

In an uncharacteristic show of anger, Brady whipped his head up and pointed an accusatory finger at his Dad, face thunderous as he shouted "HOW  _ COULD _ YOU DADDY?!"

Mac looked shocked as Jack and Arista gasped in unison at the outburst. "Brady... What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about Daddy, I know you do! I saw you!"

"Hey now, I don't think you should be usin' that kind of tone on your Dad," Jack tried to chasten, but that only got Brady to turn towards him instead.

"No Papa, you don't understand! Daddy did something terrible, and he deserves every word!"

Still at a loss, Mac finally asked the bombshell question. "Brayden, I still don't understand what you're saying. What exactly did I do that has you so upset?"

With an imperious expression on his face, Brady finally revealed the great injustice that had been served:

"I saw you kiss Santa Claus! On the lips, under the mistletoe, last night!"

Mac went stock still at that, a faint blush painting his cheeks as his wide eyes found Jack's. Jack mirrored his expression, before morphing into a wolfish smirk. Arista gasped in shock, silent until then, and squeaked, "Oh, how COULD you Daddy?! I thought you loved Papa!!!"

Jack smirked, even as he echoed, "Yes, how COULD you Daddy?" 

Mac's face made several interesting expressions before finally settling on a world-weary frown, blush still present even as he glared at his husband in a way that clearly said 'you're sleeping on the couch until New Year's for making me deal with this'. Jack's smirk melted as a look of fear replaced it.

Mac sighed, then began to explain everything. "I didn't kiss Santa last night, Brady."

"But I saw you!" The boy interjected.

With a pointed look, Mac said, "Let me finish. You didn't see me kiss Santa, you saw me kiss Papa, who had dressed up as Santa."

Both children looked confused, shared a look, then turned toward their other father. "Papa, is this true?"

Jack chuckled. "Yeah, kids, it's true. We were placin' the last presents under the tree when Daddy saw the mistletoe and decided to take advantage of it. No torrid affairs here, just Daddy and Papa bein' saps, same as always." Brady and Arista looked thoughtful, before both nodded in acceptance.

Brady still looked confused though. "Wait, so if it was just you Papa... Why were you dressed up as Santa?"

Mac and Jack shared twin looks of terror, both scrambling mentally for some kind of explanation that kept their children's innocence and belief in Santa intact. Remarkably, though, Arista chimed in with the answer. "Oh, don't you know? Papa's obviously a Deputy Santa! My Mamá told me all about them cause Papí was one!"

Jack quickly nodded. "Yes, exactly, Ari! I'm a Deputy Santa, you caught me."

"Would you like to explain what a Deputy Santa is for us, then?" Mac added, taking control of the situation.

"Of course Daddy! The way Mamá explained it, there are SO many good children in the world now that Santa has a hard time spending time in all of their homes and still delivering every present on time. So, he decided that instead of entering every home, he'd deputize someone in every house to be a Deputy Santa. Then, he drops the presents through the chimney or at the front door, and the Deputy Santa takes them inside and distributes them under the tree. As a reward, they get to eat the milk and cookies and know that they're sharing the Christmas cheer for their families! And he gives them a complimentary red suit like his as a uniform. Mamá said that Deputy Santa's are soft and cuddly, warm and fuzzy, and have the biggest hearts of anyone, which is exactly how you describe Papa!" 

Jack smiled gently. "Well thank you, Rissy; that's how I woulda described your Papí too, so I'm glad to know I've been in good company."

Brady nodded thoughtfully. "That makes sense, Papa would be the best choice for a Deputy Santa, and Daddy would be a good Elf Helper." He turned to Mac and said, solemnly, "I'm sorry I doubted you Daddy and accused you of cheating on Papa with Santa Claus."

It was a struggle to keep a straight face, but Mac managed as he replied, "Apology accepted Brady; now maybe you'll remember to get all the facts and ask someone privately about their actions before accusing them of something, hm?" Brady nodded, chastised. "Now, there's something else we ought to talk about: why did you sneak out of your room in the first place, mister?"

Brady blanched as the rest of his family broke into laughter.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are Christmas Enchiladas a thing? No idea but they are now. Hope this was a satisfying ending for everyone!


End file.
